


Devil's thoughts, among other things

by Bebec



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, 100 words - more or less, Angst, Bonus Scenes, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Feels, From season 1-5a, Gen, Humor, Introspection, Many POVs, Many subjects, Not Beta Read, POV Chloe, POV Lucifer, POV Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Pre-Relationship, Relationship(s), Romance, Short, Tragedy, Translation, one word one drabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 7,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebec/pseuds/Bebec
Summary: He stops his moves and faces her, intrigued by her answer. He looks at her for a long time during which she pretends no to notice his gaze on her. "Confess and you'll be forgiven. My Dad's stupids followers believe it, anyway."She sighs and points at his open collar. "I've noticed that you never wear tie, why is that?"____Drabbles collection for the Lockdown.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 78
Kudos: 228





	1. Tie or not tie?

**Author's Note:**

> We are all lock downed all around the world/sick/alone/scared/.... So, I propose you to change our mind every day until everything comes back to normal. I wrote a LOT of drabbles the last few years about our Devil, I'm gonna translate this.  
> One a day!  
> They came from a challenge - one word = one drabble (100 words when I can ^^')
> 
> I hope it'll help us all to wait and have a good time together ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to explain the rules I had when I wrote these manyyyyyy drabbbles.  
> Someone else gives you a word (here 'tie') and you have only 7 minutes to write a drabble of 100 words (the word can be used strictly or you can play with its meaning otherwise - to tie, a sensation,....)   
> It's great practice - helped me to go straight to the point in my next writings!

**TIE OR NOT TIE?**

1

* * *

Chloe has been watching Lucifer going round and round with his chair next to her for a few minutes now. She can't help but gaze at one detail in particular.

"Like what you see, Detective?"

"Not really…."

He stops his moves and faces her, intrigued by her answer. He looks at her for a long time during which she pretends no to notice his gaze on her. "Confess and you'll be forgiven. My Dad's stupids followers believe it, anyway."

She sighs and points at his open collar. "I've noticed that you never wear tie, why is that?"

"Why should I, Detective?"

She shrugs. "It just seems… contradictory to me, that's all. You know, given how obsessed you are with your clothing."

"Even more so with my carnal needs, dear. As for the tie, I'd rather not wear a phallic-like and yet emasculating fabric around my neck! What would everyone think of the Devil?"

Right.

Why even ask?


	2. School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's word - school (the Devil's favorite place, right? XD)

**SCHOOL**

2

* * *

It's been five minutes that Chloe waits in front of Trixie's school when Lucifer sighs his deep frustration. Probably also because he feels uncomfortable near so many children. 

She loses her patience with another of his sighs a second later. "Lucifer… One more sigh and I'll lock you down in a classroom full of children for the rest of the day! I'm here to pick up Trixie, no big deal!"

"It is for me as soon as you force me to come with you!"

"We need to get back to the precinct in an hour, so…."

"Wonderful. Two nightmarish places in less than a day… you won't be disoriented in Hell, for sure, Detective."

"And I thought I was already there, looked like it with you by my side."

"Very funny!"

She looks at him from the corner of her eye, secretly hoping for a future investigation in schools. It might be fun, for once. 


	3. Just some 'heat'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written during season 2, I think (it's been a while ^^)

**JUST SOME 'HEAT'**

3

* * *

Chloe can't help herself.

She can't help but feel this heat within her. Feeling heat is a normal thing. It's supposed to be. Yet, this one isn't. Not like how she feels it. Not for this… stupid reason. Why would she feel heat whenever she sees him? 

Why?

His voice, his smirk, his marry expression guiding her towards a very different kind of heat. 

A lower one. Like,  _ lower.  _

Chloe doesn't want to feel any kind of heat, to feel like she's losing control on herself. How stop this? She couldn't stop seeing him, really. 

When we think that he's the Devil… seems normal to feel some heat, right?

It's just heat.

An inevitable one.


	4. Mirror, mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV's Lucifer about himself.

**MIRROR, MIRROR**

4

* * *

Lucifer sprays cold water on his face to make disappear carnal scents on his skin. He lifts his chin and looks at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. 

Human-looking reflection. Almost normal.

Normal.

As if he could ever be. 

Drops of water run along his normal features, they pass the ugliness hidden below, hidden from the rest of the world. 

Lucifer knows who he is, anyway.

His perfect alabaster skin turns to a burned reddish hue. The mirror finally reflects his true nature. It shows terror, always in private. 

"Mirror, mirror on the wall; tell me who's the vilest of them all?"

_ Just tell me….  _

_ Who am I? _


	5. Living Hell

**LIVING HELL**

5

* * *

Lucifer has heard the expression ever since he arrived on Earth. He doesn't understand it, he tried unsuccessfully to. 

"My life is living hell."

It can't be.

He can't understand this sentence that everyone repeats over and over again. Maybe there is nothing to understand, because this is preposterous to hear for starters. Isn't it? What can they possibly know, compare with Hell?

They bloody can't. 

Not its unbearable silence, neither the nauseating ashes endlessly falling from dark skies. Nor the fear, the pain. 

"My life is living hell."

No, this is bloody nonsense. There's only one life,  _ his _ life in Hell. 

Thus said the Devil, the Lord of Hell. 


	6. Morning partner

**MORNING PARTNER**

6

* * *

Chloe knows for sure that there's two kinds of people on Earth.

Those who are a morning person, those who're not. 

So, why would she team up with her opposite?

Opposites attract… whatever. 

Still, a morning person and an appealing night bird couldn't match, could they? Lucifer lives mostly during the night, among those women who would do anything in exchange of the Devil's attention. So, why does he want to be her partner so much? Why even prefer light to darkness, against his own nature?

Chloe can't figure why.

Or… doesn't dare to try.


	7. Shirt conundrum

**SHIRT CONUNDRUM**

7

* * *

Lucifer looks doubtfully at the shirts he's holding in each hand. 

Will it be Prada's? Hugo Boss'?

This isn't an easy choice to make. Clothing isn't something he trifles with, never. He must look perfect. The question is - which shirt would help to reach that perfection? He looks at each one. The white Prada shirt, efficient in its simplicity. The lilas Hugo Boss shirt, slightly more stylish, perhaps?

Bloody conundrum.

After a few seconds of deep reflection, Lucifer throws the lilac shirt on his bed. 

It's obvious, really.

As everyone knows…

The Devil only wears Prada. 


	8. Only keen

**ONLY KEEN**

8

* * *

Chloe breathes in loudly. 

It's nothing. 

Nothing.

She glares at the victim's younger sister who can't get her hands off her partner's chest, crying her eyes out. It's nothing, really. 

Really nothing.

She then moves her hands under his jacket, a keen expression of her grief. Chloe clenches her fists. Why doesn't he push her away? This is inappropriate. 

'Inappropriate' is Lucifer Morningstar's middle name, she got it. With 'keen', most of the time left. Of course, he doesn't. It's no big deal for him. 

Nothing. 

Only… 'keen'.


	9. Immortal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for S2E15 - POV Charlotte Richards/Goddess

**IMMORTAL**

9

* * *

Charlotte closes her office door as discreetly as possible and bolts it. She gulps and lifts her left wrist, stroking the bandage that hides such terrible news with her thumb. 

Her immortality. Her life.

Her powers of Goddess are destroying this human borrowed body. 

She removes the corner of the bandage, pure light of creation throbbing within the slight cut. 

It can't be. She's immortal, the Goddess of All Creation. 

How… how is this even possible? 

She couldn't just disappear like this. She's immortal. She will be, stay that way. 

Whatever it costs. 


	10. Symphony

**SYMPHONY**

10

* * *

Chloe - who's sitting in the back of Lux, focused on her file while she waits for Lucifer to join her - lifts her head unconsciously. That's when she hears him that she gets why. 

There's a change in the atmosphere of the night club, soft tune replacing the previous deafening music. 

She moves on her seat, finally spots Lucifer further away. Away with the song. It's a symphony, born from his hands stroking the piano keys. She listens to it, to him, as everyone else. 

Listening.

She can't help but listen, can't do anything else. 

Listening to a symphony, symphony of angels. 

Her angel, Lucifer. 


	11. Childhood

**CHILDHOOD**

11

* * *

"Bloody Hell! Back off, child!"

Chloe leans over the kitchen counter and watches Lucifer quickly walking around the coffee table, Trixie being on his heels. It looks like he has serious trouble with children's interaction. She wonders why he reacts this way since the beginning of their partnership. 

How did his childhood look like? Had he been a happy child himself, before that his father kicked him out of the house? 

Childhood. 

Lucifer. 

These words don't want to entwine together. 

Yet still….

If there's ever been a childlike presence in her place, she'd never think of Trixie first. 


	12. Hesitant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set before S3FINALE

**HESITANT**

12

* * *

He was looking at her. He was spending his time doing it. A look crowned with uncertainties.

He had good reasons to be hesitant, hadn't he? Who wouldn't, really? 

Lucifer stroke Chloe's desk with his fingertips, looking at her being deeply focused with annoying paperwork. She hadn't noticed his gaze yet, neither her partner's dilemma. 

Lucifer was hesitant, never stopped to be. 

How not to be, given how closed this dilemma was to his true nature? How not to be, when it all came down to tell her the truth about him? Telling, showing her. 

To show or not to show - that was the question; that was his dilemma. 


	13. Wing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S2E2 - Amenadiel POV

**WING**

13

* * *

God's armed wing. 

He went by this name, this rank, it was his reason for being.

That was before.

Who is he now?

Amenadiel gazes at his reflection in the mirror, he gazes at his back deprived - stripped- of his wings. It reflects his failure, his unforgivable mistake. 

Who is he?

"You're no one…" he whispers to his reflection. 

Non winged reflection. There's no longer divine, rightful recognition for him. 

He's no one, not much than a man. No wings, only flesh, human flesh. He's the shadow of the former soldier he was, of the angel he'd never be again.

"You're no one."


	14. Stone

**STONE**

14

* * *

_ Stone-faced, Decker. Just stay… stone-faced. _

Chloe keeps repeating this like a mantra in her mind, every time her gaze falls on her damp, half-naked partner's body. Why does he always ended up naked before her?!

Okay, fine; not his fault this time, for once.

She can only blame herself. She came unannounced at his penthouse, after all. And he was taking a shower when she showed up, surely after inappropriate activities. Anyway, she suspects him to stay before her on purpose while he should get dressed. Because she clearly hadn't had enough time to see his abs, like every damp inch of them. 

She must stay stone-faced, no matter how much she feels like burning from the inside since. 

_ Stone-faced.  _


	15. Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit late, sorry!

**PARIS**

15

* * *

"Have you ever been to Paris, Detective?"

"Never. Why do you ask, Lucifer?" Chloe asks him back, suspicious. 

Lucifer shrugs and rummages the victim's ornaments, various Eiffel towers on the coffee table. "I am just curious. You need to go there - it's the city of 'love'! And we both know you need some, dear. Although Rome would be better in your case…."

"Here I thought that Lux was _ the _ place for this, given how much you boast about it all the time!" she retorts, annoyed. 

"Is this your way to tell me your deepest darkest desire, Detective?"

"Oh shut up, Lucifer!" she exclaims as she leaves the crime scene, Lucifer on her heels. 


	16. Transcendence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S2E18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay.  
> I had to deal with IRL issues lately. Wasn't in the mood to translate more drabbles so far.

**TRANSCENDENCE**

16

* * *

Lucifer uttered bitterly and lifted his head up to the skies, seeking His Father's transcendence in their blue hue. 

Why even doing this?

He stared at the skies without getting, neither feeling the slightest answer, the slightest explanation for the return of his wings. This is ridiculous, totally insane. 

Why did He do this?

He never asked for this. Never. However, His Father never cared about other's desires, especially his son's. He made gifts, punished - not caring once about Lucifer's desires. 

Some things never changed. 


	17. Lollipop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wrote a few unplanned drabbles on twitter,so I'm gonna shared them here too.  
> Two drabbles a day seems a good deal, what do you think?

**LOLLIPOP**

* * *

Lucifer's lips make a sound. Well, they always make sounds, words, sentences. Like… all the time. But now, now it's a 'sound'. A clear, annoying, loud 'pop'. 

Chloe's hands tense around her pen with the twentieth pop sound for the twentieth lick of the lollipop between these noisy lips. "Stop it."

Other sounds; familiar, innocent. "Stop what, Detective?"

"Stop licking and 'popping' candies, I will  _ not  _ go home sooner for either… I must finish paperwork, okay?"

He stops, closes his lips, the red (of course, it is) lollipop lowered to chin level. His quiet grin fluste--...  _ annoys _ her just the same. 

"You weren't that categorical this morning. I think you even begged for… 'more', hm?"

Too noisy… yup.


	18. Hands

**HANDS**

* * *

"Give me your hand, darling."

How curious it is for Chloe to think about that song, that very song he had sung for her - or rather to find a suspect in a bar - years ago. He's not singing, just asking for her hand.

She joins them, intertwines her fingers together because she just… she just can't. 

Not in the least hurt by her reaction, Lucifer smiles - kind, sympathetic to her dilemma. Probably a bit amused, too - given the gleam in his eyes and how his wings lift a bit higher. Her eyes widen a bit, too. 

If he'd ever move them forward, she'd fall from the balcony. 

She would. 

She will.

She's human.

Lucifer stretches his own hand. "You're safe with me, Detective. You'll always be."

Gulping, Chloe looks at his wings and hand in turn. She once said she chose to be vulnerable around him… 

Surely it can imply fear of flying in the Devil's safe arms. Or wings. 

Her hand brushes his. 


	19. Crown

**CROWN**

* * *

A king isn't a king without a crown.

That is something that humans like to believe, but he isn't, is he?

His kingdom is not the result of human's thirst for power, anyway. Well, it is linked to humans in one single way. Not the way that gives any sort of crown to the king he is.

Hell is ash.

Despair.

Loneliness.

No music, no laughs, no food…

No Detective.

There is no crown for the void, barely a throne to fill.

Barely a king to be without his queen. 


	20. Home

**HOME**

* * *

Home isn't a place.

It is and it is not. 

Lucifer indeed felt something different, something better, the moment he came back on Earth. The sun, the breeze, human noises of preposterous activities instead of noises of painful guilt. Anything, besides the Silver City, would feel like 'home' after Hell. 

Yet, it's none of those things that truly make him feel that way.

It is not a thing.

It is a place, a person.

Lucifer closes his eyes and breathes in her scent, her _ real _ presence. He puts as much strength and feels in the embrace that she does.

This… this is home.

She is  _ his _ home.


	21. Blessed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't leave my couch this weekend, so I'm a bit late.   
> Sorry, sorry

**BLESSED**

* * *

It is an odd, pleasant feeling.

Of course, such activity always leads, starts, needs and ends with pleasant feelings. Of course, some people who he usually did this activity with asked odd things sometimes.

It's odd. In a positive way, though. 

In a way.

The Devil who feels… blessed? How ironic!

The last time he felt this way was eons ago, in a very different place, with very different people. 

It was strong, it was everywhere within him, around him. 

But this is different.

The way that Chloe encircles his hips with her legs, how she leans forward, how she touches him, kisses him, looks at him…

Lucifer would never think that being blessed could feel so…

… so incredible. 

_ I'll be damned. _

No.

_ I'll be blessed. _


	22. Worthy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S5 part a finale!

**WORTHY**

* * *

"It's… it's complicated."

She nods. What else can she do, really? "Right."

She hears Lucifer, yet she doesn't hear what she wants to hear. Not the words she said, not the ones she wants him to say back to her. Because…

He is worthy.

And she--

She is worthy, as well. Right?

Yet, Lucifer's hesitant speech pushes her fears further inside her heart, the  _ truth  _ further in.

She isn't worthy, is she? She never was. 

She tried once to use his vulnerability against him, she once tried to change him, to convince him that he needed to change to be with her. She rejected him once she knew she was a miracle, a gift. 

She's not good enough for him, an angel, the Devil.   


That's why it's so 'complicated'. That's why he's invulnerable and gets his mojo back.  
  
He knows what he wants.

And that's not her.

"Right…" she whispers, ashamed, hurt, alone.

Unworthy.

"No! I-- Chloe."

Her name is worth looking up. 


	23. Monkey bottoms

**MONKEY BOTTOMS**

* * *

Ella doesn't like people who mock others, especially the dead ones. Yet, her job is difficult enough not to try to laugh a bit, from time to time. From a tiny detail. 

The today's victim doesn't help her staying focused on her task, but she has managed to hide her grin behind her camera most of the time, especially since Lucifer has joined them at the crime scene. His grin is wilder than anyone else's, than Ella's, as he walks around the body. He laughs softly the moment he stops before the dead bald man, his skull as red as… something laughable that Ella does her best not to think about for an hour now.

Lucifer is still laughing. "Monkey bottoms."

On the verge of laughing too behind the car, Ella hears then another voice - annoyed, only whispered for the Devil's ears, it seems. "Lucifer, now is really not the time to talk about our sex life!"

_ Ooookaaaay. _

Does she really wanna know?

Maybe, given that she keeps her ears wide open for the Devil's answer.


	24. Kiss

**KISS**

* * *

Lovers.

She doesn't care about 'love', about them - lovers.

_ Feelings…. _

That was her thoughts, her non-feelings. 

That was her, before.

Before Eve.

Before they talk, before they spend time together, before she kisses her - for wrong reasons.

Feelings always lead to wrong reasons, to no reason at all.

She had helped her seduce Lucifer for wrongs reasons, she'd tried to tell her feelings for even wrong ones and now….

Now Eve is leaving, for… 

Feelings.

Whatever Eve tries to explain, however she tries to make a reasonable choice here, Maze nonetheless feels something wrong the moment her lips touch her bruised cheek. 

She feels unloved. 

She  _ feels _ . And this is fucking wrong.


	25. Twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks!
> 
> Another series of drabbles. I think I'll do it once a month (although, not for November because of the Nanowrimo) - it's refreshing and helps my inspiration for bigger stories. ^^
> 
> If you're interested to participate to the next series on twitter, you can follow me there (@bebec_rebecca) and propose a word (or several). You can still propose one for the upcoming week (go to my last tweet on my twitter profile).

**TWINS**

* * *

God is unique.

Every creation, every member of their family…. 

All unique. 

Michael's feet weights harder on Samael's ribs. His grin marks his features deeper as his twin's upper body leans forwards, towards the void. 

Twins.

_ Twins. _

Identical. 

Why?

Because Their Father needed two hands acting as one. Right, he heard that a lot. Too many times. Not now, though, now that it's time to cut one hand from the other. 

Now that he can finally be… unique. 

Samael's gaze meets his. His.

His gaze, his face, hair and features. 

Not his wings - white, magnificent, unharmed. Not his back, straight towards the upcoming fall. Not his scream - the voice of an angel, of light. Samael's fall is as bright as his ascent had been.

That's not fair, it's always the same. 

Twin faith.

Yet… 

Yet, Michael is his own man now. 

Unique. 


	26. Music

**MUSIC**

* * *

Every time that Lucifer comes on Earth, he dances and sings. 

Every time he leaves Hell, he breathes and lives. 

Because there is no life, no breathable air down there. Because there are no dances and songs as Earth ones. 

Down there, Lucifer dances with swords, wings and claws. 

He dances for his life, not really lived, lived from the tip of his sword, of unbreathable, bloody air. 

Down there, Lucifer never sings. 

He did, once. He will never dare to sing again. 

Because a fallen angel, alone, singing his despair… his loneliness. Singing his weakness, it's--

That's singing his own death. 

That will never happen again.

Because he wants to live, he wants to feel alive again, to feel music, air and non-threatening moves around him. 

He wants a life on Earth. 

An all new life. 


	27. Oversized bird

**OVERSIZED BIRD**

* * *

"What's the cereals for, offspring?" Lucifer asks, his hand leaning the bowl forward with skeptical frown.

"It's for you, duh!"

"Language, Trix," her mom warns her from the other side of the kitchen.

Lucifer's frown grows deeper on his features and the bowl makes a sound as he lets go of it. "Thank you, child, but I'll certainly not eat these."

"But you must!" 

"The Devil has no obligation."

Trixie pushes the bowl forwards on the table, one more push and it'll fall on the free-Devil's thighs. "You're an angel."

" _ Was _ an angel," he corrects her instantly. 

"Angels are like big birds and birds eat grubs," continues Trixie, pointing to the bowl. "Cereals for breakfast."

It's obvious, so she doesn't understand why her mother's giggles join Lucifer's offended gasp a second later. She frowns in turn, still not getting why he looks so upset for a bowl of cereals. She's supposed to eat what will make her grow up healthy so… isn't it the same for Lucifer?

"Excuse me?! I am  _ not _ an oversized bird!" 

Her mom's arms soon find the ruffled bird's neck and her hands smooth his black feathers on the top of his head, her lips on his tense cheek. "She got you." 


	28. Gift

**GIFT**

* * *

She'd always hated Lucifer's lift. Always too slow, too fast. Always the reverse she wanted.

Not that she wants it slower, nor faster tonight.

It reflects her thoughts, her place in space.

In-between. 

Between God and the Devil. Between human and not as human as she'd like. Between strong feelings about a man - an angel - she was made for. 

But she's not. 

She's in between realization and… the lift going 'slowly fast', Amenadiel's theories and Lucifer willing to wait as long as she needs to….

It helps her realize much more.

Breathing in 'slowly fast', Chloe takes the necklace in her jacket pocket. It's the Gift Day, anyway. Her finger traces the shape of the bullet in her open palm; gleam of lights, darker moments in their relationship, their partnership.

It's the first gift he ever made for her, significant. 

Beautiful.

_ "When I look at him, I-... I don't see that." _

_ "I'm bleeding!" _

_ "...which would mean that--" _

_ "You're not the gift, Chloe. That is." _

Chloe's hand closes around the necklace, slightly shaking as the lift eventually comes to a stop. She stops on a thought, too. Not disagreeing, neither agreeing entirely with Amenadiel's theory about what the real gift is. 

Her gaze stops on the open doors, on Lucifer's back, his fingers dancing on the keyboards. 

_ "Well, I thought since I'd never likely penetrate you… I'd commemorate the one time you penetrated me." _

That… Lucifer who willingly sacrificed his immortality, who let her penetrate his walls that early in their partnership…

That is.


	29. Screams

**SCREAMS**

* * *

She hates that place, even before being trapped in it, locked in a cell by her dear  _ husband _ .

Hell is hate, so hating Hell is the right feeling to have. 

But she shouldn't be here, feel these things, hear those screams. She tried to leave, many times. No physical form, no way to keep her there forever. She's a 'goddess', for--

For whatever it means down there. 

That demon, that… _ Mazikeen _ can't understand, can she? Nobody trapped, born in such a horrible place can. She's the Goddess of All Creation. She creates, she needs to… to 'live'. Hell has no creation to offer, only destruction. Demons bring destruction, Mazikeen does. 

Screams bring that, too. Loud, painful, hateful.

She hates that, she hates them.

She hates that she creates Lucifer's screams in Hell. 


	30. Fake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for S5E2.  
> Chloe's POV.

**FAKE**

* * *

_ This is it. _

Her body tenses the moment she hears his footsteps walking down the stairs. She exhales slowly, shoulders up and down around her thoughts.

_ This is it.  _

His footsteps come closer to her. She moves her hands away from her lower back, along her hips. Her right thumb brushes her gun for a second, hidden behind her oversized green shirt. 

_ Breathe, Chloe. Breathe and smile. _

"Good evening."

Her tremor when she hears his faked British accent isn't… faked. Her smile is, though. It feels true to fake with him, with someone who isn't 'him'.

**_"Always the truth, Detective."_ **

"Hi."

He looks at her expectantly, smiles too much for the lack of feelings within his gaze. 'He' would never look at her this way. She swears she'd never smile this way for anyone else but 'him'. 

_ This is it. This is fake. _

"Do you remember the last time we were here?"

The moment of truth.


	31. Share & Incredible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post S5E6

**SHARE & INCREDIBLE**

* * *

They had all agreed on this.

_ "The best night of my life." _

The best night. 

Afternoon for some, late morning if he'd meet the person rather early with sinful desires, so sinful ones that it would need a 'lot' of time to forget the sin and enjoy the 'full'. 

Night.

No early morning in bed.

Never.

As they had all agreed on that too, there was no meaningful connection to want to stay that long with him. He himself never saw the point to make them stay , or rather  _ want  _ them to stay longer afterwards. 

The loud, early snore startled him a bit at first. Then, he found it utterly fascinating. 

Soon, even before opening his eyes, Lucifer listened to Chloe's snores, whispered words, her slight moves beside him, her foot hitting his leg from time to time, the sheets moving with her noises and early manifestations of invasion in his privacy. 

That was it, wasn't it?

A meaningful connection. 

"Incredible…" he whispered to her louder snores, opening his eyes on her light-brown hair. 


	32. Deckerstar & Sweetcheeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - slight description of dom smut.

**DECKERSTAR & SWEETCHEEKS**

* * *

"Blood--" Lucifer gasped, yet stopped by pleasurable pain.

He hissed, Chloe's finger pulling on his curls, holding his chin - as firm - and bloody sinful - as her voice could be. "Quiet." 

_ Oh, it doesn't sound like me, Detective. Emphasis on the 'sound' _ , he wanted to reply, to turn her grip firmer. 

He stayed quiet, his slow breath brushing her fingers as she moved her hand down his throat, then his chest, fingernails grazing his nipple, his bottocks soon after. 

"The Devil's sweetcheeks… what am I gonna do with them, hm? Any idea, my Devil?" she sought, biting his earlobe. 

His breathing quickened, slowed down, quickened once more.

Every now and then. Now with her fingers exploring his muscles, then the most enjoyable pain. 

Quick. Slow.

Pain. Pleasure.

Frustration.

Emphasis on bloody everything, everything new and intense with her - his switch of 'immortality'. Because he chose not to be the Devil, the torturer of sins, in her hands. 

Because he chose to let her--

He tensed, breathless.  _ "Deckerstar!" _

She stopped, as learned before, whenever she'd hear their 'code'. She stopped but her hands stayed on him, moving forward, from the 'Devil's sweetcheeks' to his untouched sword. 

"You know…hearing this name,  _ our _ name..." she whispered in his neck, a thrill of anticipation running along his skin. "It'd almost make me continue."

He smirked, moved his face to meet her gaze, her slow breath. 

"That's the point, dear."


	33. Paternity

**PATERNITY**

* * *

Amenadiel had never been as obsessed as Lucifer could be about being 'known'. World, humans, civilizations go on. 

Time goes on.

He had always gone on with his task, with fleeting times between his hands. 

Light, untouchable moments where he had stayed in a corner, quiet guardian, hands for duties passing by, dying, born again, evolving. Never-ending. Unnoticeable, yet present guardian angel of Time. 

"Here. Hold his head."

His palm is the perfect shape for his son, known for a long time, expected for as long, the main reason for fleeting times of anxiety in that room, when Linda had held the same palm. Strongly. 

His boy whines strongly, struggles a bit, then seems satisfied that his tiny - so tiny - head fits in his hand. Something warm, heavy - fleeting, yet endless sensation of pure joy and anxiety rushes into Amenadiel's blood. 

The nurse's hand on his shoulder startles him. She smiles. "Congratulations. You're a dad now."

Amenadiel blinks, stares back at his son's sleepy expression.

No. Not just now.

He'll be known as such, let everybody know his paternity for much… so much longer than that. 


	34. Unicorn

**UNICORN**

* * *

Lucifer stares so long at the double-door fridge that he could have melted that spot. Chloe isn't concerned, though. Just red eyes, no real flames to fear. Just the Devil staring, no real concerns to have for his sanity. 

Besides, she knows how Trixie's drawings can disturb him sometimes. These new creations make no exception. Trixie loves unicorns and magic creatures these days. 

"Aren't you against any innuendos near your spawn, Detective?" Lucifer wonders, pulling on a drawing of a unicorn with a red tail. 

Chloe doesn't see where he's going with this but she answers anyway, "I am."

"So why let her draw this?"

"Because it's a unicorn? And that's not related to sex in any way?" she replies, frowning.

He scoffs. "I assure you it is. Not the best depiction of my manhood, I admit. If I was that  _ sharp _ , I would've known. And so do you."

Chloe rolls her eyes, yet blushing. "Oh come on! You can't be serious, Lucifer. It's just something invented years ago, nothing real."

"Remind me of you while we talked about me being the Devil, dear," he teases her, looking at another drawing. "Unicorns are described as a wild animal, a symbol of purity and charm that has a particular taste for virginity. All me, Detective. Eve can confirm. Well, she tends to prefer the 'apple' sto--"

Stopped by his partner's haste to remove every drawing on the fridge, he looks at her doing so with a grin. He removes the last one for her, pointing at the sharp horn. "Don't wanna keep this one? It's the most accurate size, I think."

"Gimme that!"

The Devil's laugh follows her to the staircase, towards her bedroom. "Naughty you, Detective!" 


	35. Gin tonic

**GIN TONIC**

* * *

There are a lot of things that helped Amenadiel to see the truth. 

Truth, first thing of all. FIrst thing to miss whenever Lucifer spoke to him or any other person around. First thing that shouldn"t have missed. 

Because Lucifer never lies.

Lucifer never uses people's fears either to get what he wants or to piss you off. He pisses you off without desires anyway, because it's Lucifer. High top jerk of the universe.

High  _ below _ , he would say. 

Playing on words, with the truth, with desires. But never fears. 

He'd never admit his. Why would he use other's? 

Yet, those aren't the most obvious things that helped him see who's really sitting there, to the bar. Amenadiel's features tense as he comes closer to his brother, not the one he thought, not the one who should stand here, in Lucifer's home. 

"You're up late…" he says as the gin tonic reaches his brother's lips. "...Michael."

The most obvious thing is right here, right in the not-Devil's hand, in this glass. Because the Devil, Lucifer….

He would never drink gin tonic in his club. 

Not in a glass for Bourbon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last drabbles for the month, and the next one.   
> Next words are for the Nanowrimo X) 50k to write in November! Devilish challenge. I'll be busy writing 'I will not say goodbye' (maybe reach the end of it, who knows?)
> 
> Wish me good luck!  
> Thank you for reading and commenting so far (I'll reply to your previous ones asap :D)
> 
> See u in a month.


	36. Hot potato & puppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks!
> 
> Yup, other drabbles are coming! I think I'll do it once a month (I'll try to, at least).  
> Hope you like these new ones (you can read them too on my twitter account - available sooner - @bebec_rebecca)
> 
> SPOILERS WARNING   
> Got inspired by the rumors about the family dinner for S5b.

**HOT POTATO & PUPPY**

* * *

"She got them from you, hasn't she?"

Chloe lifts her chin from Lucifer's chest; his strong, steady heartbeats still echoing in her ear as she frowns. "Who's that?"

He looks her in the eye, hand cupping her cheeks, a thumb brush on her flushed skin. Her heartbeats are still vivid within her chest, skin against skin, desire for desire under his dark sheets. 

"Beatrice's annoying puppy eyes. It's like looking straight at millions of stars," he explains with a genuine smile. "Such a dazzling gaze…. Hard not to accept anything while looking at it." 

Chloe bits her lip and he squints. 

"So, Detective? What's that hot potato of yours? Chocolate cake, hm? You looked pretty  _ hungry _ minutes ago, that's for sure!" he adds, seemingly pleased that she's still breathless after their 'hunger'. 

She hesitates a few more seconds, for all the millions of seconds before, and even before that. She hesitates for weeks. Her fingertips running along his jaw, then the dark locks of hair teasing the corner of his left, squinted eye, she stops to, "I want you to come with me."

He chuckles, looking down at their intertwined, naked bodies. "Already done, Detective."

"To Linda's dinner."

Hot potato burning his skin, Lucifer flinches. Chloe holds her breath, not looking away once. Puppy eyes, puppy eyes, puppy eyes….

Finally, Lucifer sighs and smiles at her. "You know what? I'm not hungry, I'm starving! How about pizza's tonight?" He then adds, while noticing Chloe's disappointed frown. "I'm the Lightbringer, darling. I've created _ billions _ more stars. Won't be dazzled that easily."

_ Damn it. _


	37. Horns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just got the idea from a picture of the cast ;)

**HORNS**

* * *

"Urchin, I know you're behind me."

Chloe, who was busy reading a file on the other side of the couch, looked up. She gave to her daughter a disapproving glare, "Trixie, stop."

"What, it's funny!" 

Lucifer turned his head towards Trixie, thus moving his legs and Chloe's bare feet on it. He looked closely at her daughter's still extended fingers. "My head isn't 'funny'".

Trixie rolled her eyes. "Not your head, you silly. I'm making rabbit ears!"

Again, the Devil stared at her hands. He arched an eyebrow, "Looked more like pathetic and inaccurate devil horns to me, urchin."

"How could you know?' she challenged him with a smirk. "I bet no one ever made you bunny ears for fun."

"If they would, they'd place their hand higher and closer to each other. Like this-... no, y--!" he exclaimed, sighing heavily after Trixie failed attempts to point non-horns-more rabbit-ears near his. "Are you even trying?" 

Both of these two kids noticed too late the Detective's phone pointed high and close enough to immortalize their silly faces with multiples, yet adorable ears. 


	38. Bumfuzzle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS S5a- kinda bonus scene between S5E6 & E7.

**BUMFUZZLE**

* * *

Chloe hadn't expected Lucifer to look that bumfuzzled while turning back. 

She stared back at him, then looking down. "What?" She rubbed her hands together, moved them to her belly where her nails brushed some of the buttons of the white shirt before her bare, sweaty skin. "What's wrong?" 

Still leaning on his elbows, Lucifer shook his head, his gaze yet unmoving. 

"Okay, now you're scaring me," she sighed. 

He moistened his lips, his body all tensed beneath the sheets. "I won't be able to wear that shirt again." He shook his head. "Such a shame, really. I loved that one."

She frowned, looking down at the shirt she just took from his walk-in closet, not willing to sleep - 'just' sleep, for now - in her tight purple tee-shirt.

"Why not?" Chloe huffed as she noticed a slight part of the fabric creased near the collar. "Really, Lucifer? It's no big deal. Don't tell me you're not gonna wear that one, too!" She pointed at his blue shirt left near the staircase. 

He sat up. "Well, I've less risks to come in my pants by just wearing it, Detective." 

He tilted his head to the side, watching the other shirt thrown at the feet of his couch, then the wall for quite a long time. He smirked, "On second thoughts….."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's 'I will not say goodbye' writing is going?  
> (...)  
> (...)  
> Can I answer that later? ^__^"


	39. Belonging & powerless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spollers Season 5A - kinda bonus scene again for the episode 6 (the start, though)

**BELONGING & POWERLESS**

* * *

Lucifer sighs heavily while looking around him. The line wouldn't decrease. Why wouldn't it decrease? His frustration wouldn't. He smiles to the mostly high and drunk number ten witness or not witness - probably the second guess, those people are hardly able to remember their name. In normal times, Lucifer would congratulate them all. 

"Hello, darling," he greets the young lady half-slumped on her boyfriend. "What's your deepest desire, hm?" 

"Lucifer--" Chloe mutters. 

"Don't think, darling,' he continues without looking away. "Desire is impulse, now… come on! Did you desire to kill sick Bluby DJ by cutting straight his noisy belongings, hm?"

Sinking into his power, the young drunk lady opens her mouth. Not that Lucifer ever heard what she'd reveal, pulled away from her by the Detective's firm hand around his arm. "Detective, wait! I thought questioning them was a priority for you!"

She stops pulling him after a few seconds. "You're not questioning them, you're rushing things to get back home faster!"

He smirks. "Fast is the last thing I want for us both."

"Lucifer, I know it's frustrating and I want to go home too, but we won't. We can't. Questioning all these witnesses is just a part of the job and you know that."

"Ah come now, Detective! Surely, Daniel and Miss Lopez can handle the rest while we both get back to  _ strong _ handling ourselves, what do you say?"

She smiles, yet doesn't take his hand like they did an hour ago. She brushes it, though. Before going back to work. Lucifer sighs even more as he watches her go, focused and calm while he's not. Actually, he hasn't felt that powerless for a long time.

Whatever the Detective might say, his balls - with a 's' - are charged enough to blow his bloody pants. That, he  _ knows _ .


	40. Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus scene for S5E8.

**WIND**

* * *

"--arts of it, it looked fake.There were… there were bars on it, and it seemed like nobody had been there in a really…  _ really _ long time."

As words spurted out of his tense lips, Dan looked closely at Lucifer's expression. The ma-... no, the  _ non-man _ dude looked like he was about to explode seconds ago, just because he couldn't provide him the answers he wanted. 

He cursed himself about walking away from the door. He wouldn't have time to run and get out. His fingers stroke his wrist, twice, waiting for Lucifer's outburst. 

Was he gonna smash the table between them two or--?

Dan flinched and gulped his fear the moment Lucifer laughed bitterly, shaking his head. "Oh, Michael… how inspiring! A cage for the Beast's girlfriend, is it?"

"Y-..." Dan swallowed the following syllables with the slight crimson flames in the Devil's eyes. "Ring a-a...bell?" he asked nonetheless.

_ Chloe. _

_ Chloe is in danger. _

_ They're all fucking freaks, with wings a-and…. _

_ Chloe, focus on Chloe. _

_ "Roar _ a bell," Lucifer corrected him with a tense nod. 

Passing the table, then Dan, he didn't even comment the detective's step sideways and slight whine. He opened the door.  _ "Maze!" _

Dan didn't even have time to process Maze's true nature that she was already coming inside the interrogation room, closing the door. 

Great.

Stuck with the Devil and a… 

A demon? 

_ Fucking Chr-- _

"Didn't waste time, did you?" she asked, arms crossed over her chest, shining blade in her hand. 

"I know where the bastard took her," Lucifer explained her in a hurry. "I'll fly us there!" 

"U-us?" Dan whispered, eyes widened with terror.

They both turned to him, terror reaching new heights between his ribcage and thumping heartbeats. 

"F-Fly?" He shook his head, the memory of roaring winds nearly enough to grab the last remains of his sanity. "Dude, I--"

"It's the fastest way, Dan!" Lucifer cut him off impatiently. As he noticed how grey the douche's face was turning while precious seconds passed, he sighed heavily. "We can't lose any more time…."

"H-how about I...you give me the address and I… you know,  _ drive _ there?" 

Lucifer and Maze exchanged a glance, the demon shrugging soon afterwards. "I can go with him, you'll be faster on your own, anyway."

Dan did his best not to think about how the ride could turn with a demon sitting right next to him, as about when she had just… dragged him to the precinct like it was nothing. He was nothing amongst these--

_ Chloe. _

_ Chloe, Chloe, Ch-- _

Lucifer's sigh shut down his thoughts. "Fine. I'll check the area in the meantime. Better not fall right into Michael's traps again…" His gaze met Dan's, tense crimson fear and betrayal gone in a blink and the following reproach. "Better not let another chance for the douche to shoot me again for pretensed twin resemblances, mh?"

"Oh, come on man!" Dan exclaimed, ashamed and… 

And oddly relieved to notice Lucifer's slight smirk a second before he vanished from the room, windy void meeting Dan's surprised gasp.

**_"...he's not what the world makes him out to be. He's a good person."_ **

Are they?

_ Good? _

Dan held to the thought that Lucifer had to be 'good' enough to care that much about Chloe.

It's all the good he could deal with now.

It's good enough to follow Maze with less fear than the last days.


	41. Cuddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The latest word :)  
> Post S5a finale.

**CUDDLE**

* * *

Ella always thought that hurt and sorrow should never be felt alone. Because these feelings always come with something else, never alone themselves when they hit you hard in the butt, right? 

It hurts. 

And you can't fight and protect yourself at the same time. 

So she's always here, always cuddling defenses around the people she cares about. 

Best. Defense. _Ever._

She thought he'd be enough to keep her own defenses, her own fight spirit at their best. She had faith.

Before Pete.

Before, it was fine to feel a bit sad, a bit hurt. To feel others' battles and be their shield, to get the same from them. After Pete, she just… felt lost. Then nothing. What's the need to defend yourself when you no longer feel anything, either positive or negative?

She thought it was because of other people's attempts to cheer her up. She just wanted to forget Pete at the time, so she pretended to be fine. She faked feelings she still has so much hard time to feel once again right now.

Right now, she should dance 'more' in front of Chloe because she found a new lead, not just one or two shrugs with a tiny smile before hiding back inside her lab. She should hum the song played, too high, too… everything. But she just moves her lips around muted syllables. 

She should feel better, feel at all. 

It's been months since Pete. 

She should feel utterly excited and happy when Lucifer's arms wrapped around her shoulders, when her cheek meets his shirt - so so crazy soft fabric. She shouldn't close her eyes and hold back tears as his hand rests at the back of her neck, so more gentle touch than the memory she has from Pete. 

She shouldn't sniff against Lucifer's so not cheap shirt. 

He's gonna make a scene.

"Is it working?" 

His voice is soft, not teasing her, not complaining, not annoyed or growing impatient. Just… caring. Cuddling. 

She sniffs again, palms on his chest. "What's working?" 

"Playing _you_. Usually work with anybody, doesn't it? Even with me," he chuckles. "And everyone knows that the Devil isn't a cuddler!" 

She snorts and moves her palms to his back, squeezing the suit slightly. "Lucifer, the method actor, is."

"Okay, it's only because I want to see you back as yourself - all beaming with non-faked joy - that I won't debate on this."

Ella's smile isn't faked. Not at all. 

"And because you're a cuddler."

"Allright, that's enough."

The cuddler-Devil-method actor is so fast to release her from his arms and get out of the lab that the forensic hasn't got time to breathe in, neither lower her own arms. She did notice how his cheeks and the base of his neck were slightly red before he left, though. 

She giggles. 

No _pretense_ with the Devil, yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If u wanna specific word, don't hesitate and go check my profile on twitter (@bebec_rebecca) or ask here in the comments.  
> Stay safe :)


	42. Pins & needles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS S5 part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me some time to come back with new words (thanks twitter followers for them!)  
> Six new drabbles - or a bit longer than that, like this one/short texts - to come from time to time, when inspiration is kind enough. 
> 
> Pins & needles (here)  
> Lemonade  
> Run!  
> Pleasure, always pleasure  
> Tantalising  
> Hangover 
> 
> (not in that order - all about inspiration, again)
> 
> The one here come quite quickly. Blame Season 5 part 2 teasers X)  
> Which one of them, authors, wouldn't wanna treat this picture/so short video where (SPOILERS) Father & Son are about to talk after EONS of quiet resentment from one and even more quiet 'indifference' (it seems) from the other? Well, I couldn't resist. 
> 
> Here we go then, angsty Lucifer's POV written in a few minutes (sorry for the possible mistakes)

**PINS & NEEDLES**

* * *

Lucifer rarely is turned silent, even more so for so long.

But he rarely is face to face with his Father, so there's that. 

Last time they saw each other… that was another time. Another Lucifer. No Lucifer, God's Favorite Son about to fall. He recalls how hoarse his pleas had been, how loud he had shouted his desires of free will before that. 

Now…

Now his tongue is stuck to his palate, his breath runs down his throat first, then his lungs - fast, faster and faster. 

_"There is no use to fight my will, Son."_

_"Dad, you don't seriously thi—"_

_"Watch the result of your own selfish thinking, Samael. Watch and learn."_

_"Dad… DAD!"_

His wings twitch, strong breaths of wind meeting his hands, both laying flat to his sides. Both sweaty, trembling, with nothing to hold on. His feet are no longer on solid ground— grey, dreary worn floors under thousands of detectives' footsteps. 

There is nothing, no one to catch him. 

Not enough air to fill his lungs, slow down his chest rising like bloody roller coaster. Sun is blinding him, towards whichever direction he's looking. The wind rumbles around him, soothing words. It sounds like Amenadiel.

Stupid.

Anything related to wind and fly, Amenadiel would avoid it above all. They all remember the bridge. Pins and needles sensations rise from his fingertips, shaking spikes in his flesh, not hurting enough, not as much as the one around his eyes, along the bridge of his nose. 

Wet.

The Sun, the wind, the fall… it is too much. 

He blinks, eyes opened on humans, all frozen in place. Outside. Some common parks. He looks down at his feet. Solid, lighter grey ground. His breath runs in and out of his parted lips, fast but breathable. 

"That's it, slow breaths, Son."

He stiffens, looking anywhere else but the spot on his right shoulders, where the previous sensation of pins and needles have frozen his muscles under his Dad's palm to his own. Icy fire runs through one finger to the other, storming through his lungs, throat and heart as God speaks once more, once too much. "I've come to ask you something."

And the Devil bursts into flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, all kind of support/reaction (kudos/comments/bookmarks) are highly appreciated :3 
> 
> See u soon with the next word! ("Run", normally)

**Author's Note:**

> See u tomorrow (available sooner on Twitter & Tumblr)


End file.
